Kelompok Akatsuki Dari Sebuah High School
by uchihasafitri
Summary: Haloo.. ini cerita gaje pertamaku. mind to R&R ? .-. saran kritik diterima. ma'af gak lucu dan gaje plus cerita kayak orang autis gini. apalagi gayus, eh jayus.-. Cerita ini Punya saya. tapi Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto -sensei :) Rate:.. K aja, masih pemula xo salam hangat cium manis peluk erat. wk


Kelompok Akatsuki dari Sebuah High School

NGIUNGNGIUNGNGIUNG sirene ambulans berbunyi *eh -.- * salah maksudnya bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi. Semua masuk dalam kelas masing-masing di sebuah sekolah bernama "Akatsunagakure High School" *nama awal hanya property.-.* sekolah para bocah-bocah atau -udah dewasa sebenernya gak tau juga- pada berkumpul. Mereka dalam masa perkenalan. Soalnya dari banyaknya desa-desa di luar akatsunagakure dan masuk ke sekolah itu buat jadi ninja hebat. Hohoho =D pedahal kebanyakan juga umur mereka udah pada bau tanah. Kebelet mati kali tapi masih aja main ninja-ninjaan. Tapi gak tau sih, itu mau mereka. Yaudah cekidot on class!

"aku duduk disini ya?" sapa orang bertopeng lollipop oren bunder-bunder gitu pada orang yang membelakanginya -orang berambut oren panjang diiket, yang punya 4 mulut, letsong alias sepupu lekong yang suka maen petasan- tau kan?

"duduk aja,un" sahutnya.

"terimakasih. Tapi nama Tobi bukan 'Un' hehe"

"Yang bilang nama lo Un siapa,un!" deidara mulai memaling liat Tobi dengan sweatdrop

"kan kam,hm,. Iya kamu,un! Jadi nama kamu un?"

"*deidara sweatdropped* gak usah ngikutin deh! Un –tuh cirri kas gue ngomong! Nama gue bukan un, tapi Deidara un!"

"oh, Deidara un?"

"BUKAN! JANGAN DISAMBUNG-SAMBUNG! Deidara aja somplak-_-"

"Oh, kok namanya kayak laki-laki un?"

"HEH! GUE EMANG LAKI-LAKI. Sial lo ngejek gue cewek gitu,un!"

"Oh hehe, ma'af un, tobi,un, gatau,un, kalo,un kamu,un, cowok,un hehehee"

"dih, gaje banget ngomong un-un'an. Sinting dasar!" sahut seseorang. Dari tempat duduk belakang. Si cowok yang so babyface tapi umur udah mau balik lagi ke orok mandang deidara sama tobi didepannya dengan tatapan sinis gitu.

Deidara yang tersingung llangsung ngedeathglare si Rambut merah, yang bawa-bawa boneka voodoo+chuckynya buat nyantet orang yang berani sama dia -_-

"APA LO BILANG! LO MAU SUNTING UN- GUE!? KREATIF DONG LO! DASAR BOCAH! Udah gede masih main boneka! Vodo-vodoan lagi. Mau nyantet 'lo!" Deidara teriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil marah dan berdiri diatas kursi.

"NAJIS! Cantik-cantik Budeg! Udah salah ngomongnya keras-keras lagi!" Tukas si Piercing yang lebih dari 1 nempel di wajahnya, dari kuping,hidung,deket bibir-.- siapa lagi? PEIN!.

"LO juga BUDEG kali, dia cewek! Dasar!—" ejek malas dari si Rambut Biru. Teman seperjuangan dari bocah sampe sekarang udah MANULA-MAnusia LAnjut usia. Sebenernya pein gap antes disebut manusia-,-

-Lanjut SasoDei.

"Un-sempai. Dia bilang Sinting, bukan Sunting" tobi so akrab sambil kasih tau Dei kalo yang diomongin Sasori bukan Sunting, tapi Sinting.

"DASAR LO BUDEG! Malu tuh diliatin, dasar banci kaleng. Idih! Gue santet kalo sampe lo satu team sama gue!" ancam Saori Saos Teriyaki alias Sasori. Natep deidara dengan bosannya.

"Oh, eh, un- masa sih? Hehe, ma'af ya,un" deidara malu sambil kembali duduk.

"dari clan un ya dia? Hmm.. baru tau" sahut seseorang yang duduk di sebelah salah satu Clan Uchiha, yaitu Itachi Uchiha. Yang ibunya ada di laut tuh~ hm -.- *abaikan

"Clan Un itu tidak ada!" sahut orang disebelahnya,Itcahi dengan datar.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak, *eh para manula. *eh. Ma'af-_-* hari ini sebagai penentuan dalam satu Team. Saya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, satu team ada 10 orang." Sahut perempuan *eh laki-laki *digorok orochimaru* yang baru datang. Dia guru disini.

"dia perempuan atau laki-laki. Dia kelihatan pucat. Dia sakit ya?" Tanya si manusia tumbuh-tumbuhan pada dirinya sendiri.(dia kan punya dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh.-.)

"bukan! Dia laki-laki!"

"perempuan ah!"

"LAKI! Liat tuh tampang serem gitu!"

"Taruhan?" jiwa yang berbeda dalam tubuh itu berperang-_-

"guru itu akan jadi sainganmu un-sempai!"

"jangan panggil un sempai!"

"oh. Iya,un! Siap!"

"jangan pake un!"

"hm, iya iya deidara –sempai!"

"*sweatdropped* lo bisa berhenti panggil gue sempai ga sih!-,- hm, tapi cukup tersanjung juga. Jadi gue ini guru lo ya! Lo harus sopan mangkanya,un! Kalo enggak gue ledakin lo!"

"emang deidara-sempai bawa petasan ya? Tobi mau satu dong! Yang itu lo.. yang bisa di kelangitin terus yang apa ya.. apa sih namanya.. kembang-kembang gitu atau apa .. sempai tau ga?"

"itu kembang api,un!-.- gue bawa ledakan! Keren kan! Ledakan adalah sebuah seni sementara. Dan gue yakin kalo seni adalah ledakan, bersifat SEMENTARA! Hebat kan?"

"oh gitu.."

"haha, ga lulus TK lo ya? SENI itu ABADI!" celoteh dari belakang sambil ngomong pelan karna ada guru orocimalu *eh maru lagi ngebacot gajelas. Deidara sweatdropp on. Dia ngengok kesel sambil pelan sambil apalah bingung-_- tapi ga ngomong/\

"sempai benar! Seni itu abadi! Deidara sempai salah!" tobi mendukung sasori. Sasori cengir tipis, tipiiiiiiiiiiiiiis banget. Sampe ga keliatan itu senyum atau hanya mulut dia

"LO JANGAN DUKUNG DIA, TOB!" deidara berbisik.

"oh, em!"

"SALAH! Seni itu ga abadi! Sempai benar-benar salah! Tobi tidak akan mau lagi dukung sempai! Karena kata deidara -sempai tobi tidak boleh dukung sempai!"

Deidara sweatdropped terus ga ngomong lagi. Capek banget ngomong sama si kulit jeruk basi.-.

"Team Akatsuki. Dengarkan baik-baik ya maju kedepan, berdiri, setelah itu segera keluar dan masuk kelas Akatsuki. Saya tidak akan mengulang. !"

Deg-deg yang namanya belum kepanggil-panggil.

"Deidara sempai! Semoga kita satu Team! YEAY!"

"-,- sok kenal lo!"

"Peee..a, eh salah Pein maksudnya. Lalu, Konan,Zetsu,Hidan,Kakuzu,Itachi,Kisame,Sasori, Dei—Deidora ya? Eh ma'af Deidara. Dan Tobi."

"YEAAYY! TOBI SAMA SEMPAIII!"

"ADUH! Udah bilang nama gue pe'a, bakalan sama si orang sinting tadi lagi"

"gapapa pein, kan kita se geng lagi" kata Konan yang mendengar kekesalah Pein.

"oh iya, heheeeuek.-. iya cuyung"

"idih NAJIS!" PEIN ABIS, BONYOK Kena Konan.

"Nyiksa batin sama lo tob!"

"sabar! Untung satu team. Bukan jadi partner. Wuhaa.."

"dan ketuanya adalah Pein. Silahkan menuju kelas akatsuki"


End file.
